Return of Ultraman
is a tokusatsu SF/kaiju/superhero TV series, and is the fourth entry in the Ultra Series. Production Eiji Tsuburaya had originally intended for the Ultra Series to end with the 1967 series Ultraseven, but Ultraman proved to be too popular a character to keep down. After Eiji Tsuburaya's death in 1970, his son Hajime Tsuburaya (who took over Tsuburaya Productions until his own death in 1973) revived the Ultra Series with Return of Ultraman. An earlier plot featured the original Ultraman returning to Earth to resume the fight against aliens and monsters. However, in a last minute change, a new yet similar character character was introduced - , or just , who would later become much more widely known as in 1984 and beyond. The name was decided on in a contest held by Bandai where children chose his name. This series is a follow up to the original Ultraman and Ultraseven, which retconned to take place within the same timeline. Synopsis In a fight between two giant monsters named Takkong and Zazahn, young race car driver Hideki Goh is killed while trying to rescue a little boy and a dog from the falling rubble. His valiant sacrifice is noted by everyone, even his friends and the new defense force MAT, but an unseen being also takes notice. Looking over Goh is the "New Ultraman", who is so touched by Goh's actions that he decides to combine his life force with that of Hideki, thus bringing him back to life. Hideki Goh then joins the MAT and fights alongside them and Ultraman against monsters and alien invaders. Characters MAT *Hideki Goh *Katsushiro Kato *Ryu Ibuki *Takeshi Minami *Ippei Ueno *Fumio Kishida *Yuriko Oka Others *Ken Sakata *Aki Sakata *Jiro Sakata *Rumiko Maruno Ultras *Ultraman Jack *Ultraseven *Ultraman Kaiju/Seijin *Takkong *Zazahn *Arstron *Sadola *Detton *Kingsaurus III *Gudon *Twin Tail *Gorbagos *Ghostron *Dangar *Stegon *Mognezun *Shugaron *Seamons *Seagorath *Eledortus *Terochilus *Bemstar *Sartan *Magnedon *Beacon *Gokinezula *Zanika *Vacuumon *Kupukupu/Kingstron *Zagoras *Nokogirin *Gronken *Varricane *Yadokarin *Oxter *Plooma *Alien Zelan *King Maimai *Alien Mates *Muruchi *Leogon *Pris-Ma *Draculas/Vampire Woman *Black King *Alien Nackle *Alien Varduck *Alien Black *Snowgon *Alien Baltan Jr. *Builgamo *Alien Stora *Paragon *Alien Grotes *Kodaigon *Granadas *Alien Centaurus *Robonez *Alien Cygnus-61 Erika *Alien Messie *Alien Zoole *Red Killer *Femigon *Yametaranese *Sasahiller *Alien Mysteler *King Bockle *Alien Bat *Zetton II Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * & : * : (Most of the Monsters) Movies *Return of Ultraman (film) (Movie Version of episodes 5-6) *Return of Ultraman: Fear of the Tornado Monsters (Movie Version of episodes 13-14) *Jiro-Kun Rides a Monster (Movie Version of episode 29) Music :;Opening Theme * **Lyrics: Kyōichi Azuma **Composition: Koichi Sugiyama **Artist: Jiro Dan, Misuzu Children's Choral Group Home Media In 2002, Tsuburaya began rereleasing Ultraman-Ultraman Leo on Japanese boxsets. Return of Ultraman got a boxset. There is a also DVD made by the Malaysian company VGB Network. It came out in 2013, contains Malay, English, and Chinese subtitles. A few grammatical errors are made as VBG is not a American company. Mill Creek is also set to release the complete series on February 25, 2020, under the Steelbook and Blu-Ray releases. 41BFRCTQH1L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Return of Ultraman Memorial Box Return_of_ultraman_dvd.PNG|VBG's DVD release MillCreekReturnOfUltraman.png|Mill Creek's steelbook release ReturnOfUltramanBlu-RayCase.png|Mill Creek's Blu-Ray release Manga A manga series by ran in Bessatsu Shōnen Sunday from May to December 1971. Gallery Ultraman Jack Kaiju Concept Art.jpg|Multiple concept art of Return of Ultraman kaiju. logo_r-ultraman.png Trivia *Originally, Ultraman Jack was meant to be Ultraman, whom would have returned to Earth as referenced by the show's name, Return of Ultraman, but this decision was scrapped and he was made as a separate character out of respect to the late Eiji Tsuburaya, who past away in 1970. However, the name of the show still remained "Return of Ultraman". **In the original concept for Return of Ultraman, Hideki Goh was meant to use the Beta Capsule to become Ultraman Jack, like how Shin Hayata transforms into Ultraman but this decision was also scrapped. **''Return of Ultraman'' is the first series to contain an advertisement break featuring the logo. ja:帰ってきたウルトラマン id:Kembalinya Ultraman Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Showa Series Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Shows Dubbed in English